


And Then There's That Kiss Sound

by x_carnivale_x (commodorecliche)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/x_carnivale_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really all about hotel rooms, and press tours, and the fact that they always share a bed. And then there's that kiss-sound that Chris has never noticed before when he's kissed other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There's That Kiss Sound

Chris breathes in deeply. He's lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling in the almost pitch black hotel room. There's a little bit of light seeping past the curtains from the city, and it's just enough for his eyes to adjust to. He can sort of see the little patterns on the ceiling, and he feels like he's been counting them for hours. He glances over at the clock. It's 3:12. He licks his lips and turns his head back to center before shifting it to the right quietly and looking over at the body lying next to him in the bed. 

Zach is asleep, resting on his left side facing Chris. His right arm is curled up by his face, and his left rests beneath his body, his left hand curled and tucked lightly underneath his temple. Chris thinks it's interesting that Zach sleeps so still and silently. He figures it's a blessing though, he can't stand snoring. The covers rest haphazardly around their waists and Chris notes that Zach is shirtless and he wonders how he isn't cold. Chris always wears a shirt to bed - he'll freeze if he doesn't. Chris lets his eyes graze over Zach's face one more time before he lets out a quiet breath and turns his head back center, staring up again. He licks his lips and with a frustrated huff, he sits up, curling his legs underneath himself Indian-style, and he slouches his back, letting his posture go to hell. He rests his elbows on his knees and twiddles his fingers together. He can feel his shirt riding up just a little and he shivers as the patch of skin is exposed to the somewhat chilly air of their hotel room. 

He cranes his neck and glances back at Zach, still asleep, and he looks away, running his fingers through his steadily lengthening hair. He likes his hair short, but he certainly doesn't hate it if it gets a bit long or unruly. He shuffles his fingers through and plops his arm back down to rest on his knee again, still sitting cross-legged. He breathes another sigh and suddenly he can hear Zach breathing in deeply and moving, the sound of waking. Chris doesn't say anything but muses that Zach must be a fucking bat with the freaky-hearing he's got. He hears Zach exhale gently and swallow and he speaks, his voice gruff and freshly woken. Chris doesn't look back at him.

"Chris?" Zach clears his throat again, trying to soften his voice. "Mm, what are you doing? You okay?" 

Chris glances back gently, and quickly returns his gaze to his still twiddling fingers.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just can't sleep."

"Hmm, what's up?" 

Chris pauses. Zach sounds tired, and his voice is still scratchy despite the fact that he'd tried to smooth it out. But it was too freshly woken, and it was definitely late in the evening...err... early in the morning. Chris feels bad for waking him. 

"No, nothing. Just go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you." 

"It's okay, really. I'm up now, talk to me, man, what's wrong?" 

Chris just shrugs half-heartedly and speaks quietly.

"Restless, I guess. Stuff on my mind." 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Chris pauses. He feels a light touch on his back, Zach's hand, and it rubs gently. He hears Zach shifting and sitting up, and his hand migrates to Chris's shoulder, giving the muscle a light squeeze. Chris just lets his head hang a little and mutters a response. 

"Eh, nah, well. I mean. No, I just." He stumbles over his words and he purses his lips together, twisting his tongue in his mouth for a moment, before he exhales shortly and turns his head to look over at Zach. Zach's a lot closer to him than he though, his face a mere inches away from his own, and Chris can't help but waiver a little. He tries to stay resolved though, and he pushes his words past his teeth.

"Why do we do this, Zach?" 

He sees the bit of confusion on Zach's face - a combination of being tired and the fact that Chris honestly wasn't being very clear. He doesn't clarify immediately, though. He just lets Zach look a little confused, and he waits for the 'befuddled' voice. It comes quickly. 

"What do you mean?" Zach blinks slowly, still obviously tired, and again Chris feels bad for waking him. But they're already talking, and Chris would hate to be so anti-climactic after accidentally rousing the older man at 3 in the morning. Well, actually, it's 3:19 now, but hey, Chris figures it's close enough.

"I just mean. _This._ " He motions out to the room. "This whole thing. Like... why do we always get a hotel room together? It's not like there are budget issues that make it necessary. We could easily afford our own rooms, but... we don't. And it's... well, it never really seems to be a problem that we always end up sleeping in one bed." 

Chris cranes his head to the right, staring over at Zach and he can see the confusion still in his eyes, but he can also see a bit of hurt and disappointment. Chris feels a bit like he's been punched in the gut, and he can tell that Zach's going to try to stay nonchalant about this, but Chris can still hear the little quiver in his voice - Zach doesn't hide things well when he's exhausted. 

"If you'd rather not... we can get our own rooms. I didn't think it was an issue..." 

Chris tries to quickly follow up.

"No, it's not that. It's not that it's an issue or that I don't want to room with you." 

"Sounds kind of like that..." 

"No, Zach. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just. I don't know why we do it... and... well." He's stumbling over his words again and it's actually kind of annoying. He turns his head away from Zach and forces himself to stare intently at his hands again. Zach's hand still hasn't left his shoulder. He swallows thickly and doesn't look up, twiddling his thumbs hard and he's starting to fidget with the little bits of skin he's bitten around his fingernails. 

"Well what?" 

He twists his tongue again, biting it, and breathes heavily. He sniffs, trying to unstuff his nose and he tilts his head a little as he speaks. 

"...It's just... It. Well.... It can get a little... difficult... sometimes." 

"Difficult? Look, if you want your own room, that's fine..." Zach's hand lifts off Chris's shoulder and Chris can't help but shiver lightly. He can feel Zach shifting, and Chris notes that he's sitting cross-legged too. He kind of wishes their knees were touching, but the bed is pretty big, so there's room enough for personal space. Zach continues to speak, his voice low, and still rough, but disappointed and quiet. "I didn't think it was a problem though..." 

"No, no! Zach it's. It's not that it's a pro-... Okay it's a bit of problem." He fumbles out quickly, a bit messily, and he brings his hands to his face and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes, squishing them up. "Shit!" He whispers frustratedly. He can hear Zach rub his palms together lightly, and honestly, he _hates_ that noise. He doesn't know why, but it sends a chill up his spine. He can't help but reach out and put his hand on Zach's to stop the older man's movements. "Stop. Don't do that." He can see the kind of sad look on Zach's face, and his head hangs a little. Chris tries to respond quickly, to make that look leave Zach's face. He pulls his hand back. "Sorry... that noise just weirds me out for some reason." The corner of Zach's mouth twitches up pathetically, and Chris feels even worse. He just sighs and looks back down at his lap as Zach starts to mumble quietly. 

"Did I do something?" 

"No!" Chris says sadly: he feels _really_ bad. He hadn't meant to hurt Zach's feelings. "I'm not mad at you or anything like that. I meant... it gets hard sometimes though. Because well. I don't know, I mean. You're my best friend and... and you're a guy... and us sleeping in a bed together. I mean. I don't... I don't know." 

Chris doesn't have to look over at Zach to know that he looks offended. Chris immediately realizes that Zach probably thinks that this is about the older man's sexuality. He hears Zach swallow but before Chris can defend himself, Zach is already talking.

"I'm not gunna fucking jump or bones or anything just cause we're in the same bed, Christopher." 

"Shit! No, no, no! Fuck. Dude, it's late and I'm just not coming out right. I didn't mean it like that. Fuck." He threads his fingers through his hair and rests heavily on his arms. "It's not that you're gay. It's me, dude." 

"Maybe I'm just tired, but I don't follow you right now." 

"Yeah, I don't follow me either. Shit." Chris looks over to his left, letting himself stare at the wall, and he's pretty sure that Zach is staring at the back of his head. He lets his tongue dart out to wet his lips, and he stutters a little when he speaks. He hates feeling this nervous and uncomfortable and he hates talking about these sorts of things. He's never felt uncomfortable around Zach, and he honestly doesn't know how to handle the sensation or the situation. "The thing is. It's hard for me sometimes... having you in bed with me... just... asleep next to me. Shirtless most of the time. And I always fall asleep after you and I like to just... look at you. And it gets really tough and confusing and... and nice. I-I like it a lot of the time, I'm... I'm comfortable. And I don't exactly know how to deal with that. Like... this has passed 'bromance', Zach." 

Chris _still_ doesn't know if he's making any sense at all, and he can hear Zach let out a tiny breath of air, and he can't tell if it implies understanding or further confusion. But he feels Zach's hand on his shoulder again, and he can't help but turn his head quickly back to face Zach. He sees Zach lick his lower lip quickly, and he muses that the dark-eyed man is starting to pick up his habits. 

"Just cause I'm gay, it doesn't make it any easier for me. I mean... it's still hard sometimes to just... lie next to you. It's weird and sometimes pretty confusing. Cause you're my best friend... but I've gotta say... I fall asleep really easily next to you." 

Chris looks over at him and he feels Zach squeeze his shoulder tentatively. Chris flicks his tongue to his canine, letting it touch the tooth lightly before grazing across the rest of his upper teeth. He twists his tongue once again and wonders where that habit came from. And he's having a difficult time actually _looking_ at Zach. He can face him, but he gets a really twisty, uncomfortable, nervous feeling in his gut when he tries to look up and meet Zach's eyes. He can hear Zach swallow in the silence of the room and he tries to breathe quietly. 

"Chris... I'm gunna kiss you." Chris's mouth falls open just a little and Zach keeps talking nervously. "And... And if you don't l-like it... or, or you don't want it... Just, just push me away and I'll lie down and go to sleep. And we won't talk about it again, and we won't have to room together anymore if you don't want to. But... But I'm going to kiss you now." 

"I..." Chris starts to stammer, but he's cut off when Zach leans in and presses his mouth against his. 

It's a light touch, honestly. Nothing deep or passionate, but rather more like "These are my lips, this is how they feel brushed against yours." They don't move for a moment, and Chris feels like he's suddenly forgotten how to kiss someone. But he feels Zach press a little more firmly against his mouth, and it feels a little more like "These are my lips... please tell me you like the way they feel brushed against yours." And Chris remembers how to kiss. He purses back nervously. He tries to think back to all his previous kisses, and he can't think of a single one that made the traditional 'kiss' noise. That little noise that, well, it's not wet, or smacking, or the sound of breath or pants, but rather just the sound of a chaste, gentle kiss, that little noise that happens when the lips relax and separate a little. It's that kiss-sound. Chris can't remember ever actually hearing it when he kissed someone, but Zach's kiss makes that noise as their lips calm and purse together lightly. There's no tongue and there really doesn't need to be, cause Chris is trembling a _lot_ already. He pushes lightly on Zach's shoulder and separates them without a word, but with that kiss-sound again, and he feels Zach's hand slide down and off his body. 

He hasn't closed his eyes at all, but now that Zach has pulled back, he can see the look of defeat and regret that graces over his features. He can also see that Zach's trying to hide it - Zach is failing miserably. The older man doesn't look away from Chris, but he stares and licks his lips and Chris wonders if he's trying to linger on the feeling of the kiss. He clears his throat and his eyes waiver a little as he mumbles aloud. 

"Alright. I'm going to go back to sleep." He says sadly and he starts to scoot away and turn to the other side, so his back will face Chris. But Chris won't let him. His arm reaches out and touches Zach's. He doesn't grab the man, he doesn't feel like he needs to, he just touches carefully and Zach stops and looks back at him. 

"No, don't. It's just... new." Chris mutters. Zach just nods and doesn't look at Chris. "...And nice." He whispers. And he can see Zach's eyes dart up to stare at him. And maybe Zach can see the intrigue and questions in Chris's eyes, but he nods his head as if he's answering a question, and Chris doesn't really think as he leans over, craning his neck as best he can, and kisses Zach again.

He's got his hand resting flat against Zach's bicep and he feels his fingers tremble against the warm skin as their lips move tentatively and softly, and that kiss noise is there again in the otherwise silent room. Chris lets his eyes slip closed and a shaky breath pushes out his nose. Zach takes the initiative and presses a little more firmly, trying to deepen the kiss a little, and suddenly Chris can feel Zach's hand resting on his neck, and his long fingers are touching the baby hairs on Chris's nape. The younger man shivers and he curls his fingers a little against Zach's bicep. Chris's torso is twisted slightly and suddenly his body feels very heavy on his right arm which is trying to support his weight. Maybe Zach can sense that, because Chris suddenly feels Zach's other hand touching his waist lightly, his fingers lightly grazing over Chris's hip and wrapping around slowly to press against the small of his back. Zach tightens his hold gently, and somehow Chris just knows, and he doesn't stop himself as he shifts around as Zach lies back on his back, Chris resting half beside him, and half on top of him. 

He feels Zach's tongue graze over his lips tentatively and he pulls his head back, letting his eyes open. Zach's staring up at him, and he can feel the older man's hand sliding down his neck and over his clothed shoulder, then back up to his neck, and up to his cheek. Chris can't help it as he nuzzles his cheek into the touch. He closes his eyes and moves his left arm up to thread his fingers into Zach's disheveled hair. He presses his mouth back down against Zach's, his lips already slightly open, and their tongues meet half way. Chris can feel himself breathing heavily, can feel the way Zach is cradling Chris's body down against his own, a firm hand pressed between his shoulder blades. 

He can feel Zach to push up against him, and they're turning, and Chris is shifting to his back still in their liplock. Zach is folding himself over him, and Chris revels in the way Zach's weight is firm but not heavy against him. He's needy, but he's careful, and their tongues are running over each other's and there's this sort of velvety feeling of Zach's mouth that Chris has never noticed when he's been with other people. They're still shifting around a little, trying to find that right position, but honestly, Chris has been comfortable since they laid down. He feels Zach lift his weight up a little before he readjusts and suddenly his hips and chest are pressing down into Chris. Chris can't help but whimper, and he's kind of shaken by the fact that it's not because their groins are so close, but rather it's just because of the mere feeling of Zach. His body pressed against him, his lips brushing Chris's, tongues sliding carefully and delicately, and the way Zach's fingers are touching his cheek, his temple, his neck, his shoulder, and down... down his side to his hip. Chris groans against Zach's mouth and he arches his shoulders just a little, trying to press just a little bit closer. His shirt ride up a little on its own, and Zach's palm is suddenly resting against Chris's bare hip with slight reservation. 

They part their lips, and Chris can't help but subconsciously crane upwards a little for the contact. He opens his eyes and looks at Zach and he can't actually fully comprehend the affection in Zach's dark eyes. His face is shadowed, but there's enough light - golden and blue, from the city and the moon outside - and it's painting across Zach's features, and Chris is pretty sure it's doing the same to his own. He sees Zach's head glance down, his eyes dancing down to Chris's hip, where his hand is still resting against Chris's skin. He looks back up at Chris, and Chris merely shifts a little to ride the shirt up a little more, and he can feel Zach's fingers skit upwards just a little, resting more on his stomach than his hip. He hisses quietly and raises his back off of the bed, and Zach just looks at him questioningly. He nods and Chris lets his own hand reach to pull off his shirt. He lies back and looks up at Zach, and Zach just closes his eyes and leans down again to claim Chris's lips, pressing their bare chests together. Chris threads his arms over Zach's shoulders and around his neck and pulls him tighter, opening his mouth and letting Zach's tongue in further. Zach's stopping again, but they're barely apart, lips still lightly touching and he can hear Zach's voice whispering lowly through the room. 

"Chris... I. God. I want you." 

"I've never..." 

"I know... we can stop, you don't have to do this." 

Chris tightens his arms again around Zach's neck and says no. 

"I need you." Chris whispers quietly. Zach just stares at him through hazy eyes. He says it again. "Zach, I need you." And he dares to press his hips up a little and through the fabric of their sweatpants, he can feel Zach. Their mouths are barely separated and he can feel when Zach's tongue comes out to wet his lips and Chris strains up and takes Zach's lips. Zach's legs shift around and he's pressed up on his knees, pulling away from Chris, but he's got his arms under the boy and he's pulling him upwards. 

"Come here." He says quietly, and Chris obliges, shifting up to his knees too. Before he can register anything, he's pressed flush with Zach again and Zach's not kissing him. Instead Zach has a hand in his hair, and one on his waist, and he's ducking down to kiss Chris's neck and Chris's body almost gives out. He twitches under Zach's mouth and Zach is touching his tongue to ever tendon and vein along Chris's neck - kissing and tongueing and that noise is still there. That kiss noise that maybe only Zach's lips can properly make. Chris runs his hands down Zach's back, and Zach's left hand tightens in his hair, pulls his head over calmly to show more of Chris's neck. His right hand slips past the waist band of Chris's sweats, and holds onto his ass, running his hand across the skin and Chris almost collapses when he feels Zach's fingers drag down the lower part of his spine and down further, brushing along Chris's entrance. This is new, god this is new, but it's not foreign to Chris. It should be, but it's not. He revels in it, revels in the touch, and he feels a chill pass through him. He can only let out a strained whimper as he feels Zach's lips moving against his neck. 

"I'll take care of you." He mutters quietly, before he opens his mouth a little and grazes his teeth ever so lightly over Chris's skin. "Won't hurt you, baby." 

Chris has never been one for pet names, but somehow, Zach calling him baby sends a twist into his gut and he feels his insides flutter. He wants Zach to call him every pet name that exists: baby, honey, pet, love, darling, love, baby, love, baby, god baby, yes. He wants to hear Zach say his name and he doesn't know where his head is right now. Zach's mouth has left his neck and he's pressing on Chris's scalp to usher him back to his lips, and they're shifting around slowly and carefully and shimmeying out of their sweat pants, and Chris honestly did not think this would move so fast. But he's bending his knees and crouching back and changing his position and pulling Zach down with him till he's back on his back with Zach above him. Zach's hands are pressed against the bed on either side of his head, and he's touching his forearms with curious fingers, and he can feel Zach pressing down against him and he can't help the groan that slips past his teeth and against Zach's lips. Zach pulls up again and looks down at Chris. 

"Are you sure?" He whispers quietly, and Chris can hear the "please god, I need you so much" in his voice. Chris just nods. 

"I'm sure." 

Zach nods back and pushes himself up and off the bed, and slipping over to his bag. He comes back with lube and a condom and sets them down on the bedside table and crawls over Chris again. Chris can't help but kiss along his shoulder, nipping at the skin tenderly. He feels Zach's muscles shudder under his lips and he wraps his arms around the older man and pulls him down closer, pressing his hips up. Zach hisses and closes his eyes. He leans down and kisses the corner of Chris's mouth, trailing kisses along his jaw until he gets to his ear. 

"Turn over." 

"I want to see you..." Chris says quietly. 

"You will. But this will make it easier and a bit less painful. I'm right here, baby." 

And Chris nods and shifts over slightly, resting on his side, and he feels Zach's body fall into place against his back. Chest pressed against his back, groin pressed to his ass, thighs pressed to his hamstrings. Chris closes his eyes and breathes deeply, hearing the sound of Zach uncapping the lube. He feels Zach's lips on his ear, and Zach's right arm slips under Chris's neck and grabs hand. He squeezes gently and mumbles against the shell of Chris's ear. 

"Relax. It's just me." 

Chris nods silently and he feels Zach's finger press lightly against his entrance. Touching with reservation and calm. Zach circles his entrance lightly and Chris hisses, the sensation new and strange, and yet he feels Zach kiss his ear again and he relaxes immediately, and Zach slips his finger inside. 

"It's okay, Chris." He says as he can feel Chris's body stiffen at the new feeling, and he tries to squeeze the hand he's holding again and he hears Chris sigh calmly. He moves his finger a little, twisting his wrist, and he asks if Chris is alright. 

"Please..." is all Chris says and hesitantly Zach adds another finger, feeling Chris stiffen and relax quickly as he scissored him slowly. Zach kisses along Chris's ear and down his neck to his shoulder, letting his mouth and teeth knead and worry the skin tenderly as he curled his fingers and moved them out and in slightly. He curls them once more and suddenly he feels Chris's body go rigid and he lets out a low groan. Zach can't help the smile that graces his lips. 

"That's it, baby." He whispers, and Chris relaxes his head to the pillow as Zach adds a third finger. He twists and scissors and curls until he can feel Chris start to writhe softly. He presses his face against the back of Chris's head, his nose buried in Chris's hair, inhaling the scent of shampoo and scalp and Chris and he slips his fingers out slowly, earning a quiet, needy whimper from Chris. He reaches over to the night stand again and grabs the lube and condom. He feels Chris's body perk as Zach tears the wrapper open with his teeth and free hand, and suddenly Chris is propping himself up and craning his neck back to look at Zach. And for a moment, Zach is suddenly afraid that Chris doesn't want this. He swallows thickly and Chris just stares at him. 

"Are you okay?" He mumbles. And Chris just nods and presses a light kiss against his lips. Zach thinks it's sad and he speaks again. "We... we can stop. I don't want this if you don't want it right now. I can't do that." 

"No, no, that's not it." He hears Chris whisper, and he can see the boy's eyes glance down and break their stare. He clears his throat and tries to soften his voice as he continues. "I just... well. If we can... I don't want the condom." 

Chris's voice is barely above a whisper, but Zach heard him clearly, and he's honestly surprised. 

"I mean... I know, I know the risk. And with anyone else... I'd never ask. But... but I mean... I'm clean, and if-if you are too... then, then I want to feel you." 

Zach still says nothing, and Chris clears his throat, continuing nervously.

"Like, like I said. I've never done it without one, but... this is my first time... and it's... it's you. And well I-" Zach cuts him off. 

"I'm clean." 

Chris just purses his lips together and cranes back further to kiss Zach as fully as he can, whilst slipping the half-unwrapped condom from Zach's fingers and dropping it over the side of the bed to the floor. 

"I want you inside me." He mumbles against Zach's lips. Normally, the words felt trite and stupid in sex, but normally he wasn't the one saying them, and normally he was with some blonde bimbo who really only knew him as "Oh yes, Captain Kirk!". But it's different this time. He means it, he needs it, and he needs Zach to know it.

Zach runs his hand along Chris's side and squeezes some lube onto his hand, palming it over his cock. He wipes his hand on the hotel room sheets and feels Chris relaxing back down to the bed, reclaiming Zach's hand that's still extended and lying under Chris's neck. He rests down on Zach's bicep and lets out a quiet sigh as Zach grips his hip bone, fingers splaying over the smooth flesh. He can feel Zach's cheek pressing against his head and Zach is whispering.

"Just breathe." 

He feels Chris nod against him, and he presses a small kiss against his temple as he pushes forward gently. Chris hisses sharply, the sudden sensation of stretch and burn searing through him, and it's all he can do to hold his breath. Zach stills immediately, just resting and waiting and Chris can feel him rubbing their cheeks together and pressing tiny kisses against his temple and neck. Chris clenches his eyes shut and tries to will the pain away. Zach kisses his shoulder again and breathes out shaky words.

"Chris, baby, relax. It's alright." 

Chris chokes out a response. 

"I'm trying." 

He can feel Zach lift his head up, and he knows that the older man is probably staring at him with concern. He feels a kiss press against his nape and Zach is muttering something into the hairs there.

"Let's stop." 

"No." Chris responds quickly. "Don't stop. Just, just give me a second." 

Zach nuzzles his nose into the hairs and skin on Chris's nape and wraps his left arm a little tighter around Chris's body, his hand splaying over Chris's stomach. His right hand tightens it's grip around Chris's fingers and Chris feels his thumb dragging across the back of his hand. 

"Tell me when." He whispers. Chris licks his lips and shifts his hips a little. 

"When." 

He feels Zach press forward more and not stopping, and he buries himself fully into Chris, the edge of his hips pressed close against Chris's ass. He runs a soothing hand over Chris's side and tries to angle his hips up a little as he slides out slowly. He can still feel Chris wincing, and he's tempted to stop, but he remembers his first time, and so long as he stays steady, Zach knows it'll get better. Zach lets his head lift up again and he presses it over Chris's once more, and his lips find Chris's temple and the corner of Chris's closed eye. He tastes a bit of salt, and he knows there's an unshed tear there, and he lets his hand caress Chris's body once more. 

Zach keeps it slow, but once he's pulled out fully, he presses back in a bit more firmly, his hips angled up. And he hears Chris sigh. He'd expected a yelp or a whimper, but it had been a sigh. Chris's head tilts back lightly, leaning a little more fully on Zach and he breathes quietly.

"Do that again." He forces out, and Zach lets his fingers slide down and rest on Chris's stomach as he pulls out and presses forward again, angling up, and Chris whimpers quietly. Zach can feel Chris nuzzling his face upward and he can only nuzzle back, revelling in the sensation of his skin against Chris's, and the way Chris feels around his cock. He furrows his brow and lets his eyes slip closed. 

Chris twists his neck a little and kisses Zach fully, his tongue darting out daringly to drag against the older man's. Zach groans quietly into his mouth as he pulls out and thrusts forward again. The pace is slow, almost painfully so, but Zach can hardly describe how new and fantastic this feeling is. 

"God, Chris." He says breathily, his words barely escaping past his lips before he feels Chris's hips thrust back against him and Chris is kissing him again. They shift a little, ever so slightly, so Chris is lying a bit more on his stomach and Zach can find a better angle, and he pushes forward into Chris as he breaks their kiss and lets his mouth fall down to Chris's left shoulder, kissing and nibbling and nipping the skin carelessly. Chris groans and pushes his hips upwards to meet Zach, his left hand moving back to grip Zach's thigh, to pull him closer, deeper, and Chris runs his own left hand up Chris's arm and over his shoulder, before sliding back down to his belly, towards his cock, half trapped between his body and the bed. Chris lifts up instinctively as Zach grips onto him, letting out a loud, breathy moan as Zach's hand slides slowly up and down his length. 

"Oh god..." And Zach thrusts a little harder at Chris's whimpers, stroking him miserably slowly, holding him off as long as he can. 

"God, you feel so good, Chris." 

"Fuck... Zach." 

Zach's stomach twists tightly as he hears his name slip off Chris's tongue and he moves his head down again to kiss Chris's ear, whispering gruffly into it.

"Say it again. Say my name, Chris." 

"Zach, yeah, right there. Don't stop, god, Zach." 

Zach feels his eyes fall shut and he cranes down as best he can to claim Chris's mouth with his, while Chris's neck twists back. He delves his tongue into Chris's mouth and lets his hand stroke him a little faster, his hips naturally speeding up, but he keeps his thrusts long and deep. With each one, Chris lets out a loud and louder groan, and Zach can feel that Chris's arms are shaking and barely supporting his body. Zach's own body is probably quivering just as much against Chris's, and he can barely hold himself back. 

"Again. God, baby, say it again." 

"Say mine, Zach." Chris mutters, actually sounding desperate and breathless and a little bit needy. 

"Chris, fuck, I'm clo- I'm so, god baby, I'm gunna. Fuck." 

And Zach can't hold himself back as he thrusts forward and comes, his body tensing, muscles seizing, and for a moment he feels like the blood in his veins pauses. His ears can still register the sound of Chris's voice, grunting and groaning at the sensation of Zach's release and Zach can feel him coming over his hand with a long, desperate moan. 

They relax down, neither wanting to move or to deal with the clean up. Zach just now realizes that they're both sweating and he trails a line of kisses up Chris's neck towards his ear, then over to his jaw, and Chris just shivers beneath him. He's extremely tired all of a sudden, but his lips haven't stopped kissing and he feels Chris relaxing his arms, dropping his weight fully down to the bed, breathing heavily, his head turned. Zach kisses the corner of his mouth and he can feel it turn upwards. [It's that noise again, Chris muses, that sound Zach's lips make as they press light, breathless kisses against his skin, it's that kiss-sound again.] Zach can't help but smile. He feels Chris's body rise fully as he inhales deeply, his back pressing up into Zach's chest with the expansion of his lungs and Zach lets his hand reach up to stroke along Chris's scalp, his fingers threading through the short locks. He lets his fingers trail down across his neck and shoulder and he grabs Chris's hand, bending their arms together to rest. He hears Chris exhale just as steadily and the boy's lips part and he's speaking a gentle whisper into the otherwise silent room. 

"I think I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Another upload of an older work of mine. And if you're in the mood for some music, Kwoon's "I Lived On The Moon" was very much responsible for this fic. I wound up playing it on repeat while I wrote.
> 
> (Also, always use a condom, kids.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, y'all. 
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com).


End file.
